A path of Fire
by Hi its Annie
Summary: Natsu learns what it truly means to become strong. a lot of events unfold in the story a little Natsu X Mirajane but the focus will be on Natsu and Jenny :D. Still adding a harem XD This is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy. Make sure to review for any advice to help my story :D
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first fanfiction ever. I hope you enjoy! In case you're wondering this is when Mira and her siblings join the guild.

Erza looked at the young hooded girl and decided to cheer her up. "Hey you're the one they call Mira right? It seems you are useful for something."

"..." Mira didn't reply. Instead, she got up and decided to walk outside. "This is demon take over? I don't like this power." Tears started to form in her eyes as she walked out the door. She started to run without any care in the world. "I'm sorry Lisanna and Elfman, I'm a monster." She said as her tears blinded her and she bumped into someone.

"Oww, watch where you going!" He yelled at her, but then calmed down when he saw tears in her eyes. "Hey what's wrong?"

Mira ignored her and decided to keep on running, but a hand grabbed her hand. "Let go of me!"

"Wait I just wanted to talk to you" The boy said still holding her hand.

Mira couldn't take this anymore and became angry. "I said LET GO!" Her arm turned black and gave the boy a solid punch to the stomach.

He couldn't move, and he could barely speak as he coughed up blood. Mira realizing what she had done to him ran up to him and apologized.

"Wow you're really strong for a girl." Mira sat next to him and stared at the ground. "This power is nothing but a curse."

"I don't think its a curse. Do you have brothers and sisters?"

"Yes" Mira was confused by what he meant by this.

"Well I think you could use that power to protect them. Think about then positive side about the power instead of the negative."

Mira looked at him and smiled. "I guess you're right."

"MIRA!" Mira looked at her right and saw Elfman and Lisanna with running toward her.

"We were looking everywhere for you." Elfman said worridly.

"Hey Mira look at this!" Lisanna's her arm turned into that of a cat, and Elfman's turned into that of a beast.

Mira sniffled "You guys"

Lisanna hugged her. "Now we're the same"

Mira turned back to see the boy was walking away. "Wait!" Mira ran up to him. "I never caught your name."

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and yours?"

"I'm Mirajane Strauss. Why are you here by yourself?"

"I'm looking for my father Igneel"

"Oh ok I just wanted to thank you for cheering me up. Hope I will see you soon."

"Me too." Natsu gave her a wink and a thumbs up and with that they went there separate ways.

* * *

3 Years later...

"So this is FairyTail." Natsu said in Amazement.

Makarov always liked seeing the expression on people's faces when they see the guild for the first time. "Yeah."m

Natsu looked over to see a half naked boy leaning on a table. "Gray, your clothes."

"Oh man!" Natsu couldn't help but chuckle. "Jeez what a pervert."

Gray looked over and to see the pinkette. "What was that hothead?"

"You heard me you loud mouth streaker." They both began to pummel each other until a girl with scarlet red hair came and broke up the fight.

"Hey what was that for!" Gray warned Natsu not to anger her but it was too late. She sent them both flying to the wall.

"You two are not to fight, understand?" Natsu was a bit frightened by her. Was all girls he met really strong?

"What's with all the ruckus?" A girl with with white hair came from the second floor. She was wearing a purple tanktop and small purple shorts.

"Well its seems like the newbie and Gray aren't getting along." Erza replied. "Hey kid, what's your name anyway?"

"Its Natsu Dragneel." "Hi i'm Erza, this is Cana, Lisanna, Elfman, Gray, and..."

"Mira." He cut her off, smiling, along with Mirajane.

Mirajane ran up to him and hugged him. "Long time no see" She smiled.

"Yeah me too." Natsu noticed everyone was staring at him and Mira. Mira noticed as well and broke the hug immediately.

"You two know each other?" Gray asked weirdly.

"We met a while ago, when I first came to this guild."

Erza stepped up and touched Natsu on the shoulder. "I will show you around the guild so you become more comfortable."

"Oh ok." He said simply. Mira looked disappointed. She really wanted to show him around.

Mira then thought of a way to get Natsu on her side instead of Erza's, but she knew it would take some time.

* * *

2 months later...

Natsu ran toward the door excitedly. Mira gave him a confused look. "What are you so happy about?"

"Look! I got my first real job."

Mira smirked "Can you even read what it says?"

"Yeah I can...It says something for this something to something for...50,000 jewels."

Lisanna looked at the paper. "IT DOESN'T SAY THAT!"

Natsu became looked angry. "Lay off ok."

Mira snickered. "Are you saying that you're so stupid that all you read was the reward?"

"I can read ok!" Natsu said disappointedly. He didn't think Mira would be this mean to him.

"Hey Natsu, if you would like I can teach you how to read."

Natsu did not like that idea at all. "No way you're scary.

Erza dragged him from the back of the collar to a quiet place to study.

Mira couldn't help but laugh as this was too funny.

2 weeks went by after Natsu did his first job and got a new cat named Happy.

Erza was repeatedly ending fights between Natsu and Gray.

Gray was already knocked out by Erza and next was Natsu. She grabbed him by the collar getting ready to knock him out cold as well.

Mira walked in and grabbed Natsu away from Erza. "What are you doing, Mira?"

I think Natsu has had enough punishments for one day and I think I will be responsible for Natsu from now on. Natsu was frightened at the thought of Mira punishing him.

Erza became angry and then said fine as she walked away. "T-thanks Mir..." Mira cut him off as she grabbed his collar. "From now on you're with me and we do things my way got that?"

"Y-yes." Mira dropped him and decided to go back to eating her food. "W-Wait. I was wondering if I could go on an S-Class Mission with you?"

Mira couldn't believe what he said. "Sure, but you will have to listen to me during the mission, if you decide to disobey I won't allow to go on anymore S-Class missions with me."

The Next Day...

Mira and Natsu got ready and were heading out the door. "Alright it says here that we have to defeat the Man who has been terrorizing the poor villagers of Haven in west Fiore.

The Village was guarded by two big guards each armed. Mira gave Natsu the orders and they went head on and knocked out the two guards and climbed over the gate.

They hid behind a group of haystacks. A woman was being terrorized by two henchmen. "Where is the money one" one of the men said.

"P-please I promise I will play double next week." she answered extremely scared. The taller henchmen grabbed the bag of rice and poured the rice out.

"T-that's the only food I have." Tears formed in her eyes as she was on her knees.

Without any warning, Natsu leaped up and attacked the two henchmen. Mira was completely angry, but decided to help him anyway. Both of them knocked the men out.

"Natsu what were you thinking?" Mira asked as if she knew what was going to happen next.

"Sorry, but I couldn't just stand by and watch this woman be tormented by those two men over there." Mira couldn't argue with him there but she knew he should have waited till she gave the command.

"OVER THERE" Natsu and Mira were surrounded by men armed with shields and explosives. "Lets fight" Natsu said all fired up.

"We surrender" Mira answered as she turned herself in. Natsu had to do the same as he had no other choice.

The two were in a cell locked up with no hope of escape. Natsu turned to Mira surprised at what she did. "Natsu I can already tell that you are not ready to become an S-Class Wizard. You fought without any thought and that's what's going to get you hurt."

"Mira I'm sorry but we probably could have taken them." Mira looked down on the ground.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I can't take you on any more missions." Natsu looked at her surprised. "I'm afraid you're going to have ask someone else."

Mira broke out of the jailcell and ran out grabbing Natsu who was still in shock. "There's the palace. Lets go." The palace wasn't secured because everyone went after the two that broke out of jail.

The leader heard a knock at the door. "Mark is that you?" he asked. Mira broke down the door and ran inside. "F-Fairytail wizards? I-If you want the money take it! It's all yours."

"No thanks but here's something from us." Mira knocked him out from one punch to the jaw and destroyed the palace.

The guards looked and saw that the palace was destroyed. "We're FREE" one of them said.

"Looks like it's over." Natsu said.

Mira didn't reply she just walked back to the guild.

Natsu was really disappointed, but decided not to give up. "Hey Mira I really am sorry about what happened. I guess I was a little impatient."

"It's ok, but I still won't take you on any missions." she answered simply completely frustrated that Natsu wasn't patient enough.

Gray walked up to Mira and asked if he could go on a S-Class Mission with her. Mira really didn't have anything to do at the moment. "Sure, why not?"

Gray smiled at Natsu while Natsu glared at him.

* * *

3 Months have passed and Natsu recieved little training from Minor jobs while Erza and Mira both allowed Gray to go on S-Class Missions until one day. It was time for the S-Class Exam and Makarov announced who would be this years participants. Laxus Dreyar, Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster, Levy McGarden, and Troy.

Natsu couldn't believe he wasn't chosen. "Hey master have you forgotten someone?" Natsu said hopefully he had forgotten to had him.

Makarov looked at the list again. "hmm..Nope"

"But what about me?" Natsu asked

"Sorry Natsu you aren't mature enough. Patience is key."

Gray walked up to him. "Well it looks like flame brain isn't going to be in the S-Class competition haha"

Natsu just walked away.

Mira heard what happened and decided to cheer him up. "Hey Natsu why don't we go on an S-Class Mission just the two of us?"

Natsu just walked by her and headed out.

Mira started to blame herself when she didn't bother to train Natsu and ran after him.

"Hey wait up! Hey don't worry lets train together I promise you'll be stronger than Gray in no time."

That did not cheer up Natsu at all instead it made it even worse. "No thanks, I'm going home."

"Wait I'm sorry I didn't help you train before but now I'm ready!"

Happy followed Natsu, while Natsu ignored her and kept on walking while it started to rain.

Mira punched the ground in anger. "I'm so stupid why didn't I help him before?" tears started to form in her eyes. "Now I made him hate me." Mira wiped her eyes and composed herself. "I'll make sure Natsu gets stronger."

Natsu walked inside his house with Happy and cooked fish for him. "Happy, I want you to stay with Lisanna. I will be going alone to start real training. I want to become stronger"

Happy spit out the fish. "B-but Natsu, you're already strong."

"I'm nowhere near strong and master keeps saying I'm impatient. Don't worry it will only be a little while." Natsu reassured him. "Oh and don't tell anyone else this please."

"Oh alright" Happy answered worridly.

Natsu got packing with his scarf and everything and went to bed.

The next day...

Natsu grabbed his stuff and headed out. "Bye Happy."

Happy was still sleeping on the couch.

After walking for a few miles he stopped to take a break. He saw an old man who was working in the farm. "Hey Old Man, need some help?"

He looked over and smiled. "Why thank you!"

He went and sat on his chair drinking lemonade.

Natsu tried to pick the shovel up but it was too heavy for him.

"It looks like you're a little weak son."

Natsu couldn't handle being called weak anymore. "I'm NOT WEAK." He picked up the shovel and started to dig.

"Hey what's your name."

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, and yours?"

"I am a Fire Wizard called Sid."

"You're the legendary fire wizard Sid the great!"

"Noy anymore I'm just Sid."

"This is great can you train me I want to become strong."

"I don't think I can train a youngling like you."

"Please I will listen and follow all your teachings."

"Oh you will now? Fine. Jenny come here."

"Jenny who's that?"

"She's my granddaughter. Jenny come here."

A girl with blond hair red shirt and brown shorts came out. Natsu couldn't help but stare.

"Wow."

"Sid just smiled. Jenny I want you to teach Natsu how to milk a cow."

"Sure." She smiled at Natsu. "What's your name?"

"N-Natsu."

"Natsu huh? that's a very cute name."

"Alright I'll teach you how to milk a cow."

"Wait what?"

Sid looked at him "You did say you were going to listen to all my teachings?"

"Yes...Alright lets do this."

Back at Fairytail...

"Natsu's been gone for 3 weeks!" Mira said to Erza. Mira was extremely worried. She can't believe she did this to him.


	2. Training

**Hey readers I'm back and thanks for the advice. I really appreciate it :D On with the story! I changed the focus of the story from Natsu and Mira to Natsu and Jenny I hope you will still enjoy. I'd like to thank Sapphire Dragon Slayer Alex for giving me this good idea :D. Well On with story.  
**

Jenny walked over to the house and grabbed a pair of gloves. She then took Natsu to the neighbors' farm and gave him the gloves.

"We don't have a farm, but our neighbors do. We usually help them sometimes because they have a lot of animals." When they walked over to the farm area the neighbors were too busy grabbing the chickens. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Yuri, we came to milk the cows."

She looked at her patted her on the head. "Oh thank you dear. Who's your friend?"

"This is Natsu Dragneel, He's new and I'm just showing him the ropes." Natsu and Jenny walked over to one of cows and grabbed a bucket. "Alright this is how you milk one." She grabbed the utters and pushed down producing milk. "Now you try."

"I don't see how this is going to train me."

"Don't worry about it just try it."

"Fine." Natsu grabbed the utters and started to pushed down, but no milk came out. "What's going on how come it won't work?"

"Try again." She reassured him. Natsu pushed the utters down and still no mill came out. "I give up, I don't see how this will make me stronger."

Jenny picked up Natsu by the shoulders. "And that was just by doing milking a cow."

"Grr, whatever I'll show you." Natsu kept milking for a while until he stopped, He hasn't produced any milk in 2 hours.

"Hey Natsu wanna get some lunch?" Jenny asked

"No, I won't until I make some milk." Natsu kept trying with sweat dripping from his forehead. Jenny couldn't help but smile. She admire Natsu's will to not give up.

"Alright then." She walked back to get some lunch for herself.

"Hmph I'll show her." Natsu said to himself. Just then, a squirt of milk came out then more, until he started producing a bucket full of milk. "I did it." Natsu fell on the floor smiling.

Jenny came back with two sandwiches, and lemonade. "Hey Natsu, I came back with some lun... Wow you did it!" Now we need to pour it all in this case of bottles and send them to the store.

"So much work." Natsu groaned.

Jenny giggled. "C'mon you said you wanted to get stronger. I talked to grandpa Sid. He said that he teach you how to increase your speed right after you send the milk down to the store.

"Really! Alright let's go." Natsu grabbed the bottle and started to pour the milk into each of the bottles.

After he finished he went to eat lunch and headed to the store with Jenny.

"Wow, holding these while walking hurts. Do you think you could help me?"

Jenny smiled. "Like I'm going to help you. In order to become stronger you need to be able to carry these yourself."

"Fine." When they got to the store. The store clerk greeted her. "Hey Jenny how's it going?" He looked to the right to see Natsu. "Ohhhh Jenny what do we have here? Who's your boyfriend?"

Natsu gave her a confused look. "boyfriend?"

Jenny face turn a huge shade of red. "He's not my boyfriend. I'm just helping him train to become stronger."

"Ohh right..." He winked at her and she kept blushing.

Natsu gave the clerk the bottles of milk. "Thanks for the delivery."

"Natsu, lets get going."

Natsu looked at her and nodded. "Right. Cya Old man."

Jenny waved at him. "Bye."

They headed back to the house. "Grandpa we're back."

Sid dropped the newspaper and came to hug Jenny. "You guys certainly took a while."

"Yeah Natsu sorta had problems milking a cow."

Natsu blushed at that statement. "Whatever."

"Oh, did he managed to milk it?"

"Yeah he did and in little time too."

"Alright Natsu come outside with me." Natsu came outside with Sid wondering what he was going to do.

"Natsu run to that tree and back." Natsu ran to the tree and back.

"Hmm it seems you're really slow. We have to fix that."

"Alright to increase your speed I want you to hold this rock on top of your back." Sid effortlessly picked up the boulder and place it on top of Natsu's back.

"I can't move...How is this going to increase my speed?"

"Don't doubt the fire wizard boy." Sid then grabbed a rope and tied it to his back. "Everyday you will be running to this tree and back until you could do it in 10 seconds."

"WHAT! that's impossible." Natsu struggled to get up but it was no use.

"Well See ya around." Sid went inside the house and sat on his old chair.

"Damn old man, making me do all this stupid training."

"I don't think its stupid." The blond haired girl stepped outside. "You just got to have faith."

"I guess you're right." Natsu began to move as the boulder was pressing against his back. It was as if the gravity had been increased times 10.

"You can do it Natsu." Jenny smiled. There was something about him that always made her smile.

Natsu finally made it to the tree. "Finally made it to the tree."

"Now you have to comeback haha." Jenny laughed

"Aww." Natsu got back up and walked back to his starting point.

* * *

A few days later...

Natsu got up everyday early and ran with multiple boulders until he became extremely fast. Sid walked out side and his eyes widened at fast and how much boulders he could carry on his back.

"Now it's the moment of truth." Natsu took off his boulders and walked right next to Sid.

Sid had a magical stop watch and was ready to start. "Ready...GO"

Natsu was instantly at the tree as if he teleported there. "Wow I'm really fast! When am I going to learn some fire tricks like blowing up stuff with one spell."

Sid laughed you remind of myself when I was your age. "I'll teach you one last trick called Chaos Magic."

"This type of magic can only be used on dragon slayers. It is also one of the forbidden lost magics."

Natsu became very interested in this type of magic.

"You can only unlock it when you go through intense anger or lose someone you love."

"Wait I'm confused I can't unlock it's full potential?"

"No you can't, but I can teach some of the basics. There are 3 basic skills in Chaos Magic: For fire it's Overheat, Fire Dragon Roar of Chaos, and Fire Fission."

"I wan't to learn Over heat first."

"Alright sit down next to me and gather all your energy into one orb." Natsu's hands glowed and soon an orb fire was seen.

'Wow he's a fast learner' Sid thought as he was amazed that he can control his energy so easily.

"Now keep building more and more energy inside of you." Sid told him.

Natsu's body became steaming and then burning as an aura flames encased him.

"It seems you mastered Overheat, It makes your fire magic stronger, Fire is almost the same thing but you build it in and let it out."

Jenny came out with some water, when she saw Natsu. "Jenny get back!" Jenny went behind a boulder and Natsu's energy just exploded.

"Well Natsu it seems you still need more practice with your new skills. Jenny giggled.

"It's getting dark out...come to think of it, Natsu where do you sleep?" Jenny wondered.

"Oh uh I made a bed full of leaves an..."

"You CANT STAY THERE!" Jenny cut him off, grabbed his hand and took him to her house.

"I only have one bed" Jenny pointed at the king size bed in her room.

"It's ok I can sleep on the floor." Natsu reassured her.

"No. You're going to sleep on the bed with me." Natsu's face turned a small shade of red.

"Wouldn't it be weird sleeping next to a girl."

"Why? You don't want to sleep next to me?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"I-I w-well..." Natsu was at a loss for words.

"Relax, I'm joking don't worry but please just sleep on the bed with me. I can't let you sleep on the ground."

"Fine..."

"But no funny business" She pointed at Natsu.

"Hey you insisted me to get on your bed."

Jenny blushed slightly "Yeah I guess. Wait, Natsu after you finish your training with grandpa Sid, where are you going to go? Do you live around here? Maybe I can come visit you some time."

"I don't. I live in Magnolia. After I finish my training, I'm gonna go back to my guild to see my friends and my cat." Ntsu smiled.

"Oh alright." Jenny said filled with disappointed.

Natsu noticed this and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry I'll come and visit real soon."

"Really? You Promise?"

"Yeah. " They stared t each other for a good few seconds. "WELL I'm gonna sleep goodnight."

Jenny got out of her trance as well. "Goodnight hehe."


	3. Returning Home

**Hey guys Sorry for the wait. Thanks for all of your advice. Especially the idea of Jetsu :D Well, on with the story. Natsu (14) Jenny (15)**

**"**Natsu... NATSU WAKE UP" Jenny screamed as she took the covers off of him.

"5 more minutes..." Natsu took the covers from her and put it over his head. Jenny then sat on his chest put both her hands on his neck.

"Wake UP" Natsu had to wake up now before Jenny took all his breath away.

"I'm awake, I'm awake" Natsu pushed Jenny off of him, but then he lost his balance and fell on top of Jenny on the floor. His face was an inch above hers.

Sid came in here with his earmuffs around his neck. "What's with all the noise?" Natsu quickly got off her and pretended like nothing happened. "Oh I just accidentally fell on her." Suddenly a huge grin appeared on Sid's face.

As soon as Jenny saw it she blushed furiously. "Grandpa it's not what you think."

"Ok whatever you say. Natsu I believe today will be your last day of Training and why are you here? I specifically told you to sleep in the forest to increases your senses, but I guess you couldn't resist Jenny."

"No she insisted I sleep somewhere comfortable." Natsu slightly blushed. Jenny couldn't believe Natsu was leaving after today. She barely had time to hang with him.

Sid walked out and Natsu followed him. "Natsu show me what you have learned from this training."

Natsu started with the speed test. "Ready... GO!" As soon as he said go Natsu was already at the Tree.

"Woah he's fast" Jenny was awestruck at his speed.

Next was strength, Natsu carried 3 boulders and threw them as far as he could. "Wow 3 houses down a new record." Sid said surprised.

The final test was, how strong was his magic. "FIRE LOTUS KICK." He stomped the ground and a stream of fire rose up. "Overheat." His body was covered in a huge aura of flames. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR" A beam of fire burnt through 20 trees literally destroying the forest.

"Well I guess we need to grow more trees it seems. Natsu congrats you have become significantly stronger than when you first came here."

"Thanks Sid, your weird training style worked." Sid narrowed his eyes at him.

"Weird huh. But you have gotten this strong with my training style."

"Yeah I guess I did." Jenny ran up to him.

"Hey Natsu let me show you around the town first before you leave. You've been for months and still haven't seen the town."

"Sure why not." Jenny smiled, grabbed his hand and took off.

Her first stop was the supermarket where as soon as she walked in, everyone greeted her.

"Wow Jenny you must be really popular."

Jenny smiled. "It's my grandpa he once save the city from a disaster and everyone recognize me as the granddaughter of a hero."

"Wow. Sid really is a cool old man."

Jenny laughed "I guess he is." Natsu stomach grumbled. "Looks like you must be hungry." Jenny's stomach grumbled even louder.

"Looks like you must be REALLY hungry." Natsu laughed. The two walked toward the nearest diner, but before they opened the door..."JENNY WAIT UP BABE" They both looked back to see some teen in a motorcycle calling her out.

"Richie." Jenny had an annoyed look on her face. The blond walked out of his cycle and ran towards her.

"Hey babe missed me?"

"As if. C'mon Natsu, Lets go eat."

"Wow don't be like that and who's Natsu?" He then looked down to see the pink boy right beside her.

"Wow you're going to choose that pink headed loser over me."

Natsu suddenly became angry. "What was that?" Jenny put her arm in front of him. "Don't" she said.

"Oh I see the little guy is too much of a baby to do anything about it right?" Richie kept on hurling insults until Jenny punched him in the stomach. She then grabbed his harm and hurled him into the nearest trashcan.

Richie got out with angry look on his face. "If it's gonna be like that then take this. "SOLAR FLARE!" A huge energy wave came from the sun and zapped Jenny until she fell. "You know you can't beat me, I am the strongest in this town and too bad Sid can't do anything about it. That man is too old for his own good." Richie laughed.

Natsu ran over to see if Jenny was alright. "Jenny wake up!" He kept moving her but it seemed she was out cold. Richie walked up to her. "It's time to take my prize."

Natsu landed a direct punch to his face that sent him flying. "If you want her you'll have to go through me first."

"Well If it's going to be like that then go for it. Secret Art, Frenzy Wave." Richie sent a wave of blast toward Natsu, but Natsu just stood stilll.

"What no scratches?"

Natsu got ready to make his move. "Dragon Rush." Natsu instantly disappeared and reappeared behind him landing a kick behind him.

"W-why does he hit so hard." Richie passed out the same time Jenny awoken.

"W-what happened?" Jenny asked looking at an out-cold richie.

"I dealt with him Natsu said simply. Lets just go eat I'm starving."

Jenny giggled. "Yeah lets go."

After they went outside only to see that it was already dark out. "Oh..."

"I guess you're leaving tomorrow right?" Jenny asked

"Yeah I have to get back home to my friends, but don't worry I'll come and visit real soon." He reassured her. Natsu and Jenny went back home and got ready for bed.

Natsu was stretching before going to bed, while Jenny was just sitting on the bed thinking.

"Well goodnight Jenny."

"Goodnight Natsu." Jenny lied on the bed and eventually fell asleep

* * *

Next Day...

Jenny woke and look to her left to see a sleeping Natsu. She really didn't want to wake him up, but had to. "Natsu wake up! Or else." Natsu got up this time.

"I'm up I'm up!" Natsu ran to the kitchen to see Sid making pancakes and eggs. "Oh wow, you can cook."

"Yeah I'm a really good cook haha." Sid smiled. "HEY JENNY BREAKFAST IS READY" Sid yelled.

"coming..." Jenny wasn't as enthusiastic as she usually was.

Natsu noticed this and went over to talk to her. "Hey Jenny are you alright?"

Jenny looked up at Natsu then down to the ground. "I'm fine." She sat down and began to eat. Natsu looked at Sid who just shrugged.

After they ate, Natsu getting ready to head off. "Well, thanks for everything. I will never forget you Sid." Natsu then looked at Jenny. "I promise I'll come back and visit soon."

Tears were falling out of her eyes and she ran up and hugged. "I'm going to miss you." Natsu embraced the hug. "Me too." The hug lasted a while before Natsu broke it and went off. They waved behind him. "Bye!" they both shouted.

Natsu left and Jenny walked over to Sid. "Grandpa can I ask you something?"

* * *

**Back in Fairy Tail... **

A happy Gray walked back into the guild hall finishing his first S-Class solo quest. "Yes Finally finished it. Took me a while but I finally did it."

Mirajane and Erza walked over. "That's great Gray!" they both said. He smirked

"Soon I'll be stronger than the both of you." He smiled.

"You wish." Mirajane said simply. Gray put his arms behind his head. "Man I honestly wish Natsu was here, so I can rub it in his face."

Mira just sighed and walked away, while Erza gave Gray a menacing glare. Happy was living with Lisanna and Mirajane. They would almost always give him fish. Happy too, missed Natsu and would fly to his house everyday to see if he came home.

"Man oh Man once Natsu returns from wherever the heck he was, I will beat him."

The guild was became quiet without Natsu around. Erza became softer after Natsu was gone, and Mira would never go on any mission after Gray became S-Class. She really missed him a lot.

Erza walked over to Mirajane who had her head on the table. "Don't worry I'm pretty sure Natsu will come back." Erza tried to cheer her up.

Erza sighed she too missed Natsu, she missed disciplining him. "Natsu... where are you?" she muttered under her breath.

Gray walked up to Mira "Hey Mira up for a mission?"

Mirajane didn't answer. Erza pushed gray aside. "Go, you're making the situation even worse."

"Just trying to help her." He said simply and he walked away.

When it was nightfall, Mira would leave the guild hall and walk home with Lisanna and Elfman.

"Mira are you alright?" They would both ask. and she would reply with same answer. "Yeah I'm fine."

She slept with happy by her side. "Mira I got a question?"

"Huh what is it?"

"Why were you always mean to Natsu?"

"I thought if I could tease Natsu a little then maybe he could get on my side instead of Erza's" She answered truthfully.

She then smiled. "The only reason why I didn't take him on those jobs was because I was worried about him."

She eventually fell asleep along with Happy.

**The next day... **

Mirajane did her normal routine and then went to the guildhall. "Hey guys what's up."

"Hey Mira you're looking better." Gray smiled.

"Yeah I am." She then turned to Erza "HEY TIN CAN READY TO FIGHT?"

Erza ignored her and kept eating her cake. Mira then walked over and just took the cake and ate the rest of it. "Oops."

Erza turned on her armor and charged at her, while Mira would do the same. Whenever Gray attempted to break the fight. He would get knocked out by both of them.

Just then a pink haired mage went to the job board without even looking at the guild. "Hmm which one should I choose?"

"NATSU!" everyone got up and ran towards him. Mira and Erza were so surprised to see Natsu, they pushed through everyone to get to him.

Natsu waved at them. "Hey guys long time no see." Mira was the first one to hug him, then Erza, then Happy.

"Hey flame brain! Guess who's in S-Class." Natsu didn't look surprised at all.

"Nice Gray." Gray was hoping that Natsu would get angry but he wasn't at the least bit shocked.

Mira looked at Natsu. He looked more different than the last time she saw him. "Hey Mira what's up?"

Mira was really at a loss for words. She finally got to see Natsu again. "Hey Natsu! Lets settle this."

Erza intervened. "Not on my watch" She said as he began to drag Gray out.

"So Natsu, You up for a mission?"

"Not right now, I'm way too exhausted." Natsu stomach grumbled. "and hungry." Mira added.

"Hey let me take you somewhere to eat!" Mira told him.

"Sure" Natsu smiled

The two went to the nearest restaurant and ordered their lunch.

It was quiet for a while till Natsu said something. "So how was fairytail while I was gone?"

"Boring, I really missed you." Mirajane blushed slightly.

"I missed you too." Natsu replied back. Mira's eyes lit up "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, who's going to tease me haha." They both laughed.

After they ate they went back to the guild, but everyone was circled around a blond girl.

Mira and Natsu waked closer to get a good view and Natsu's eyes widened at what he saw.

Gray walked up too. "Woah who's the hottie?" He began to drool and so did Elfman. The people from Levy's team also drooled except for Levy.

The blonde went up to Makarov. "Hi i'm Jenny and I was wondering If I could join your guild?"

Makarov walked around her to get a look at her. "Sure you're in!"

Jenny turned back to see Natsu and ran towards her. "NATSUUUU!" She gave him big hug and put her head on his chest.

Gray walked over to Natsu. "You KNOW HER?"

Natsu nodded "Hey Jenny, what are you doing here?"

"I asked gramps If I could come Join FairyTail. He said yes. So I decided to come and join the guild."

Natsu smiled "That's great!" Mira narrowed her eyes at her.

Jenny smiled "Natsu I sort of don't have a place to stay so I was wondering..If I could stay with you."

"WHAT" everyone in the guild screamed. Mira's face started to puff up. "Sure. You let me stay with you, So the least I could do is the do the same for you."

Mira had enough of this. "Natsu you can't her stay with you. You barely even know her."

Natsu smiled. "Sure I do. She helped me train." He then looked at Jenny. Hey Jenny let me show you around Magnolia."

Jenny grabbed Natsu's hand and rested her head on his shoulders. Mirajane couldn't believe what she just saw. It seems like she had some competition on her hands.

After showing Jenny around Magnolia, Natsu brought her home. "So this is where you live. I like it haha." Jenny noticed Happy on Natsu's shoulder. "Aww, what a cute cat. What's your name."

"Happy. What about yours?"

"I'm Jenny nice to meet you." Natsu and Jenny went up stairs and showed Jenny where she could sleep. "I'll sleep on the ground."

"No you'll be sleeping next to me." Jenny replied. "Alright, Alright." Jenny then pushed him out. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Alright. I'll make the bed." After Natsu made the bed he went to give Happy some fish."

Natsu then went upstairs to check on Jenny. "Hey Jenny are you alright in th..." Jenny screamed as Natsu walked while she was changing. Natsu quickly ran out and shut the door. A few minutes later Jenny opened the door. "Alright I'm ready."

"Hey sorry about walking in while you were changing. I should've knocked."

"It's alright." Jenny Yawned and lied on the bed, so did Natsu.

"Good night Jenny." He noticed Jenny was already asleep.

Natsu began closing his eyes but opened them when he noticed Jenny was hugging him while sleeping. "Jenny...ahh forget it."

Natsu felt something soft touching him as well. He looked down to see Jenny's breasts were touching him. 'No Natsu you aren't a perv'

Jenny hugged him tighter. Natsu turned around so he wouldn't get aroused by Jenny but that wouldn't work because her chest was touching his back.

"Natsu..." Jenny quietly said in her sleep.

Natsu looked at her and smiled. "She does look cute when she's sleeping." Natsu just gave up on Jenny and fell asleep.

**Well I'm done for the day. XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Make sure to R&R or give me a heads up about the chapter :D PEACE!**


	4. Zarcosiac Saga Part 1

**Sorry for the wait. A lot of Homework and My computer got taken away so I'm using a extremely old computer and I'm surprised it even made it to fanfiction. It freezes like every 20 seconds . so annoying. Let me go over a few things first. This story will 3-4 Sagas. This saga is called the Zarcosiac Saga. I just hope you enjoy the chapter I made it a little bit longer than my other chapters. Well time to get on with the story :D Thnx Dragon Slayer Alex, Epic Story Reader, Blueberry Muffin7, and Fanfiction Hunter for advice :D**

"Natsu wake up" Jenny removed the covers from him, shook him and yelled in his ear. At this point, Jenny was extremely hungry and really wanted to Natsu to make her breakfast. "NATSU WAKE UP!" This time she jumped on her and Natsu plopped up.

"Jeez Jenny you didn't have to jump on me." Natsu groggily got up.

Jenny's cheeks puffed up. "Well I tried everything to wake you up, but you wouldn't respond."

Natsu went off his bed and stretched. He then went downstairs into the kitchen and Jenny followed him.

"Wait here." Natsu pointed at the couch and then headed to the kitchen to get his apron. "I'm going to make you an extremely good breakfast."

"I didn't want to be rude as a guest so decided to let Sid cook for me." Natsu answered simply.

"Right..." Jenny rolled her eyes and giggled.

Natsu grabbed the cooking materials from the pantry and got to work.

15 minutes later...

"Finished." Natsu came out of kitchen smiling.

Jenny stomach grumbled. "Good, I'm starving." Jenny ran to the kitchen to see what Natsu prepared. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the how good the food looked, but she kept her composure. It doesn't matter how good it is. It still must taste good."

Natsu gave her share of pancakes and eggs and Jenny sat down to eat. She took her first bite and words were not enough to describe how good the food was. "Wow Natsu this is so good." She smiled and she continued eating.

Natsu smirked. "What happened to not being able to cook?"

"Well I didn't say you didn't know how to cook, but I did say you were to lazy to." Jenny giggled.

"Whatever." is what he had to say. "Well lets get going to the Fairy Tail guild hall."

Jenny tied her hair. "Alright lets get going."

Jenny and Natsu walked over to the guild. "Wait Natsu what about Happy?"

Natsu smiled. "Oh he has a tendency to always come to the guild before I do sometimes. So I'm guessing he's already here."

As soon as Natsu opened the door Happy flew out and landed on Natsu's face. "Hey Happy get off haha."

"Natsu what took ya so long? Let's go on a mission." Natsu really wanted to do an S-Class mission, but he also wanted to be on the safe side so he chose a normal Job. Just then Mira, ran toward Natsu carrying a S-Class mission job request. "Hey Natsu, I know we haven't done one of these in a while so I was wondering if you wanted come and do the quest just the two of us?" Mira looked at the ground and slightly blushed.

"Thanks Mira, but I promised Jenny that I would take her on her first job. Thanks for asking though." Mira looked down and dropped her paper. "Oh alright."

Natsu noticed her disappointment and ran up to her. "Hey don't worry, we'll do a S-Class job tomorrow, right after I battle Erza in an one on one."

Mira looked up. "Just the two of us?"

Natsu smiled "Yeah, Just the two of us." He then walked up to Jenny. "Lets get going." and with that they left.

Mira just kept thinking about what Natsu said. 'Just the two us.' Mira thought and then happily sighed. She started thinking indecent thought's and started blushing. "What am I thinking now." She blushed furiously.

Erza came in smiling. "Looks like Natsu is ready to lose to me again." Erza looked at Mira who had a dreamy smile on. "Looks like someone is in love with Natsu." Mira suddenly got up from her trance. "I AM NOT." Mira blushed heavily and then smiled. "You also had a crushed on him when we were little. Why else were you always so hard on him." Erza blushed now. "S-SHUT UP" Mira burst into laughter.

"Hey Natsu, what do we do on these missions?" Jenny looked at Natsu.

"Hmm. we're sort of like super heroes. We help people in need and take down criminals." Jenny started lighten up. "Wow actually sounds pretty fun."

Natsu looked at the map. "Looks we're here. Haven City." The town looked so emotionless and cold. The people were mining and creating statues of the same man. "It looks like the city is being controlled by someone." Jenny said as she continued walking to see an entrance underground. "Hey Natsu look at this. Should we go in?"

Natsu nodded and the went below. Went they landed on the concrete they saw a group of people hanging out, drawing plans.

One boy noticed the two. "Hey what are you guys doing here in our guild?" Natsu and Jenny both looked at each other. "Guild?" They both asked

"Yeah a Guild you've never seen one before or what?"

Natsu stepped up. "We came to ask about the city. What happened it." Just then Natsu heard someone call out the boys name. "Hey Zack who are you talking to?" Six other people walked forward and they were armed. One of the females walked up. She was around Natsu's age. She had long blue hair, which also matched her eyes.

She had a big bust and a curvaceous figure to top it off. Natsu couldn't help but stare at her. Jenny punched him in the shoulder which got Natsu out of his trance. "Who are you and what are you guys doing here?" The blue haired girl asked.

"I'm Natsu" Natsu answered.

" And I'm Jenny. We're from Fairy Tail."

The blue haired girl laughed. "Fairy Tail? What kind of name is that? Are you going to start reading us some stories?" Everyone around her started laughing except for Natsu and Jenny.

"Since we told you our names. I think it's fair to return the favor." Natsu replied.

"Alright I'm Yuki, the leader of this guild." A girl with a big hat pink hair with also a big bust size stepped up. "I'm Cosmos." The boy stepped up next. "I'm Zack." "The last female stepped up and of course she had a big bust size as well with green hair and purple eyes. "I'm Yukari." The five men all stepped up once. The tallest stated his name first. "I'm Jahara," "I'm James," "I'm kennith but people call me Ken." " I'm Jake." "I'm Luke, but people call me Sky for some reason."

Natsu and Jenny sweatdropped. "There are other members but they're on missions securing territories in other parts of the city. Our name of the guild is WarZone." Yuki said.

Natsu was still curious about what happened to the Haven City. "Can you tell us what happened to the city?"

Yuki nodded. "A man by the name of Mark Zarcosiac acquired power after our Wizard council was captured and locked away with his devastating power. He then formed an army and a fortress just north of the city."

_'Yeah I picked up an S-Class Mission by mistake.' _Natsu thought. "Is there any way we can help?"

Yuki smirked. "Just stay the hell out of our way." she said coldly.

Natsu ignored the comment and kept asking. "Can you at least tell us the where the fortress is located?"

Yuki looked at him. "Why? Do you think you can take down Zarcosiac by yourself with little miss blondie over there?"

Jenny became angry but Natsu put his arm in front of her. "Yes." He simply said.

"Fine by me. If you two die it's your fault. The fortress is just closed to the outskirts of the city. Just North of where we are right now. It won't take you long to reach there."

Natsu nodded. "Thanks and the two climbed right out."

Yuki just sighed. "What a couple of idiots."

Cosmos looked at her. "That may be true but the pinkie is such a cutie."

"Whatever." She said and walked back to the main station.

"Yuki we're UNDER ATTACK" James called out.

Yuki was completely shocked. "What how did they find us so fast? Damn I shouldn't have sent too many of our men out."

Their base suddenly was on fire and all the guild members climbed out of the underground guild. When they got out they were surrounded. Yuki looked at the ground. "So this is how is gonna end huh?"

Jenny turned back to see WarZone surrounded. "Hey Natsu look at this."

Natsu turned back to see what happened. He then realized what Mira had taught him, but then again he was on a mission without her scolding him, so he decided to do what's right.

"You guys are surrounded. Get on the ground NOW!" One of the soldiers said.

"James and Jahara looked down fearing the worst. Cosmos and Yukari were determined to fight the soldiers. "So what do we do leader?" Yukari asked.

"I-I don't know..." Yuki said sadly. She was usually the person who always had the plans. She wanted to fight but she didn't want to risk getting anyone hurt.

"Roar OF THE FIRE DRAGON." Yuki heard someone shout. An extreme amount of fiery energy was released and exploded onto the soldiers.

Jenny was experienced in close combat so she easily knocked out the soldiers one by one, instead of remaining down the soldiers got back up.

Yuki looked at Natsu surprised. "What do you think you're doing? I told you not to get in out way!"

"Yeah, It's not like you guys were able to get out of that one." Natsu retorted back.

The soldiers were going for their signature attack, The Chaos Blast. They began powering up. Yuki realized what the soldiers were doing and began making orders.

"Guys stop them from using their attack."

Cosmos used her plant magic to grab their legs but it was stopped by a shield.

"Damn the Shields already been activated Yuki!"

"Damn this isn't good." She looked over to Natsu who was just standing their watching this happen. "You got any ideas pinkie?"

Natsu stepped forward and waited for them to cast their attack. '

Yuki became scared. "W-what do you think you're doing? They're going to attack."

The head soldier began calling out orders. "Ready FIRE."

A huge wave of energy came towards them. Everyone was blinded by the light. The soldiers walked over, thinking they destroyed them all.

After the smoke cleared off. Yuki opened her eyes. She looked over to Natsu who put a fiery shield around the group.

Natsu smiled. "That wasn't a chaos blast. This is one." Runs appeared on Natsu's arm and began to fire out a blast similar to theirs but more bigger and powerful. "Chaos Blast." The soldiers eyes widened and were blown up by Natsu. They didn't die however just completely knocked out.

When the fight was over Everyone circled Natsu and Jenny except for Yuki. "Wow that was amazing!" Zack said.

Cosmos ran up to Natsu and hugged him. "Thank you, Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Her breast were pushed onto Natsu chest. While the guys praised Jenny and then went to Natsu.

"Yuki did you see that? Thar was amazing." Cosmos ran to Yuki. Then Natsu walked over to her. "Oh we will be over throwing the kingdom real soon." Natsu said.

Yuki looked away. "Whatever" she said.

"Lighten up." Natsu smiled which made Yuki blush slightly

"I'll take you to our main HQ." Yuki said before walking.

When they made it there Natsu and Jenny couldn't believe how big it was. "Wow" they both said. Yuki smiled at their reaction.

"If you guys need a place to crash you can stay here for a while." The girls had their own big room while the guys had their own big room.

Jahara and Ken ran toward Yuki, while some of the other members came in after they completed for Jobs.

Two girls came up front and Looked at Natsu. "We have a new recruit?" They asked.

"No but they will be aiding us in the fall of Zarcosiac."

The girls introduced themselves. "Hi I'm Rachel" Rachel had red hair with red eyes to match. She was wearing a black pants with a white shirt.

"I'm Sera." She and Yuki shared the same bust size. She had black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with white pants.

"I'm Natsu. My partner was here a second a go"He looked to see Jenny was sleeping on the couch.

"She's Jenny."

Jahara walked up to Yuki holding flowers. "You can do it" James whispered.

"Hey Yuki after all this over maybe you and I coul..."

"Forget it." Yuki cut her off and went into the big kitchen. Cosmos went into the kitchen and looked at the schedule that was on the fridge.

"Yuki it's you're turn to cook." Yuki sighed. She always hated cooking because no one would thank her afterward.

Natsu walked into the kitchen and put on an apron. Yuki looked at her and couldn't help but giggle. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you cook." Natsu smiled.

"Guys don't know how to cook." Yuki smirked.

"Oh I do, Just watch. What are we making today?"

"Today is pasta day. Since you're so good at cooking, why don't you make the spaghetti?"

"Sure."

Cosmo looked at the kitchen to see Natsu boiling water. "Hey cutie." Natsu turned around to see Cosmo.

"Oh hey Cosmo. What's up"

"Nothing...Well I just wanted to thank for helping us back there." She blushed furiously

"It was no problem." Cosmos hugged him again. She really liked hugging him.

"Uh hey Cosmos, I gotta make dinner haha."

"Oh right." Cosmos kissed him on the cheek and left. Yuki noticed this and walked over to Cosmos. "What was that?"

"Relax... Just a welcome kiss." Cosmos simply stated.

"You can't come in contact with him ever." Yuki replied.

"WHAT WHY?" Cosmos was angry.

"Because...Because I say so." Cosmos noticed how she wasn't screaming at her.

"Yuki...You don't have feelings for the cutie do you?"

Yuki blushed furiously "W-WHAT? NO! Go AWAY."

Cosmos giggled and walked off.

Yuki walked back to the kitchen to see Natsu was already putting the spaghetti on the plates.

"YOU'RE ALREADY DONE!?" Yuki was shocked no one could be that fast.

"Yeah." Natsu said simply.

"Well we have to taste it before we could judge your cooking." Yuki said laughing.

Yuki served the food to everyone and the first one to take a bite was Jenny. "Wow you people can cook this taste amaziing."

Rachel, Sera, and Cosmos all tasted it at the same time. Cosmos eyes turned into stars. "Wow this taste like heaven."

Rachel hair rose up. "Delicious!"

Sera just looked impressed. "Wow Yuki I didn't think you could make anything this good."

Yuki smiled. "Well actually I didn't make it."

"NATSU DID!" Cosmos shouted.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted except for Jenny who didn't look at the least bit surprised instead kept eating.

Cosmos ran up to Natsu "Can I have seconds please please PLEASE?"

"Sure" Natsu smiled

Jenny noticed Cosmos becoming extra close to Natsu. Jenny knew she hasn't confessed to Natsu or anything but couldn't help but feel jealous at how much attention Cosmos was getting from Natsu.

"Hey Natsu can I have more too?" The other members asked.

"Yeah." He said.

After Natsu served everyone. Yuki walked up to him. "Natsu...a word?"

He nodded an then followed her to another room. "First off, I want to apologize on how rude I was acting towards you and Jenny."

"It's no big deal."

"Alright, I was wondering how we are going to infiltrate the fortress tomorrow."

"You're the leader I'm just one of your helpers."

Yuki became infuriated. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?"

Natsu became furious as well. "WELL YOU'RE THE LEADER. I FIGURED YOU WOULD HAVE ONE."

Yuki stared at the ground because Ultimately she knew he was right.

"I-I don't have one" she said softly

"Hey don't worry. Just Sleep on it. Maybe you will think of something. If not I will." Natsu reassured her.

Yuki smiled "Thanks." Yuki and Natsu got up, but she lost her balance and fell on top of Natsu."

"Oh my gosh, I'm such a Klutz. Are you alright?"

"And this right here is our bed...room." Cosmos and Jenny both walked in the room with shocked looks at their faces.

"This isn't what it looks like." they Natsu and Yuki both said. Jenny just walked out and Natsu got up and walked out as well.

"So this is what you two were doing" Cosmos said smiling.

"I just fell on him by accident." Yuki answered.

"Righhht." Cosmos said laughing.

Yuki grabbed a towel and took off her clothes. "I'm gonna go shower."

Natsu followed Jenny. "I think I have a strategy for tomorrow."

"Whatever just leave me alone." Jenny kept walking faster and Natsu stopped.

_'What's her Deal?' _ Natsu thought as he bumped into Jahara. "Oh sorry man."

Jahara was the strongest member of the guild next to Yuki. He grabbed Natsu's collar. "You better stay away from Yuki if you know what's good for ya."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Natsu gave him a confused look.

Jahara released his collar and dropped him. "You've been warned."

Natsu went toward the bathroom which incidentally, is the girls bathroom.

Natsu went in the bathroom and and a girl with pink hair came out of the tub.

"C-COSMOS!"

"Oh hey Natsu what are you doing in the girls bathroom?" Cosmos replied nonchalantly

"This is the girl's bathroom? I'm so sorry." Natsu went for the exit but Cosmos stopped to hug him.

She then noticed something about him. "Wow Natsu your body is always warm when I hug you." she giggled.

Natsu had an apparent blush on his face and could feel Cosmos breasts pushing on Natsu's chest.

Cosmos noticed this and took advantage of it. She grabbed his his hand put it on her right breast. "How does it feel?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"Good. I mean I got to go!" Natsu headed for the exit and Cosmos tried to stop him, but her towel fell off showing her body.

Natsu opened the door to see Yuki blocking the entrance. "Uh oh." Cosmos said as she picked up her towel and covered it. Yuki then grabbed Natsu's collar and gave him a scary glare.

"What were you doing in the girls bathroom?"

"Yuki you gotta believe me i didn't know it was the..."

Cosmos cut him off. "It was the best! i hugged his warm body."

Yuki then punched Natsu in the face and threw him into the main hall. "Go back to the boys room you perv.

When Natsu went into the guys room. Everyone welcomed him except for Jahara who forced him to leave. Since he was the strongest of the group, no one dared to argue against him.

"Then where am I going to sleep?" Natsu asked.

Jahara threw him a pillow and a blanket. "On the couch." He answered and close the door.

Natsu put the pillow on top of the longest couch and lied on it.

"Yuki that was unfair what you did to Natsu." Cosmos whined.

"He wasn't supposed to be there." Yuki answered

Cosmos looked at Jenny. "What do you think? She shouldn't have that right?"

Jenny looked at Cosmos then Yuki. She then lied back on her bed. "I couldn't agree more with Yuki."

"Whatever." Cosmos said and went back to bed.

Yuki got up and opened the door. "I'm going to go get a midnight snack. Be right back."

Yuki went into the main hall to see Natsu lying down at the couch and next to him was a map of the city.

She walked toward him. "What are you doing sleeping here. There is a guy's room you know." Yuki asked with concern.

Natsu opened his eyes and looked at her. "I was kicked out of the room because of you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"The leader of the guys, Jahara kicked me out thinking I was close to you."

Yuki slightly blushed at the comment and then sighed. "Come, you'll be sleeping in the girls room tonight."

"WHAT No!" Natsu turned his head over to face the couch.

"Would you rather break you back on the couch or sleep in a comfy bed."

Natsu turned over. "Ugh Fine."

Natsu grabbed his things and followed her to the girls room. When Natsu came in all eyes were on him especially Jenny's.

"Natsu will be sleeping here tonight." Yuki announced and then went to lie on her own bed.

Natsu was heading toward the area Jenny was at, but she turned her head facing the other side of the room. So he found a bed next to Sera and lied down.

Sera took a good look at him. _'Wow Cosmos was right he is good looking.' _Sera blushed a little bit before falling a sleep.

An hour after everyone fell asleep Cosmos woke up and sneaked into Natsu's bed to sleep with him. She put her arms around him and fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day... **

The girls, except for Yuki woke up. Jenny walked to Natsu and threw a pillow at him."Wake up. We got work to do." she said.

Natsu got up and walked over to Yuki. "Wake up Yuki."

"five more minutes" she mumbled in her sleep.

Natsu grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

She woke up instantly and became angry. "WHO THREW THAT PILLOW AT ME?" She walked toward Natsu and lifted him by the collar. "Don't tell me it was you."

Natsu gave her a serious look. "We gotta get going to the fortress." She put him down and apologized.

"Sorry I forgot hehe." She yawned and stretched.

"It's ok. I already prepared breakfast by the way and then I fell back to sleep."

Yuki laughed "Wow, you're good."

Natsu and Yuki walked downstairs to see everyone was enjoying the food.

"Oh my gosh. Natsu these pancakes are amazing." Sera smiled.

"Yeah!" Yukari said as she stuffed her self with them.

All of the guys agreed except for Jahara who gave him a glare.

Yuki came to the front to give an announcement. "Alright, we will be starting the 'operation overthrow.' soon. So make sure you guys finish eating. You have 15 minutes."

"Natsu, I sort of couldn't think of anything for the mission."

"That's okay, I made a plan for what we're good."

"You did. That's great which means you will be leading haha."

"Really?"

Yuki nodded she figured Natsu could handle this mission better than she could. "Yes I'm so excited." She hugged Natsu and went to eat her breakfast."

Jahara saw this and became angry. "If she takes my girl, then I'll take hers." he said to himself.

After everyone finished the guild members gathered around to listen to Natsu's announcement. "Alright guys this is a very dangerous mission, but I know we can pull it off. I want everyone to stay in groups so it will be easier to locate you if anyone gets lost, and it is a lot safer too. I will be leading this mission, so make sure you listen. Operation Overthrow Starts Now.

**Well I'm done I hope you enjoyed I made A little bit longer than my average chapters because I made you guys wait :D I'will be posting again tomorrow. :D Make sure you reviewXD Yes Erza will be in the harem later. and thanks Son Dragneel :D**


	5. Zarcosiac Saga Part 2

**Hey guys thanks for the nice cmmonets about the story. I just got motivation to update it as quickly as I can. So without further ado here it is. **

Natsu and Jenny followed by WarZone walked North of the city. The fortress was guarded by hundreds of security guards and soldiers.

"This is as close as we can get." Yuki said exhausted.

Natsu nodded. "Hey Yuki think it's time for some lunch." Natsu heard Cosmos stomach grumbling and she ran over to him. "Hey Natsu you didn't happen to make some lunch did ya?"

"Sure I did." Jenny used her powers to summon the baskets from the HQ to where they are they sat at one their nearby camp stations and began to eat.

Everyone sat in a circle. Natsu walked over to where Jenny was sitting, but she moved somewhere else. _'It looks like she's still mad at me' _Natsu sighed and sat at an empty spot. Yuki grabbed her share and walked over to where Natsu was sitting. "Is this seat taken?" she asked.

"No it's not." Natsu answered as she sat down. Yuki couldn't help but stare at Natsu. She really liked everything about him. The way he cooks, his hair, and his personality.

"Yuki...Yuki." Natsu waved a hand in her face.

"Huh" She snapped out of her trance.

"Woah you spaced out for a minute there." Natsu laughed.

Yuki blushed and then giggled. "Yeah I guess I did."

"Natsuuuu" A voice called out to him. A girl with a big puffy hat and pink hair ran towards him.

"Oh hey Cosmos." Natsu smiled

Cosmos sat in the other side of where Natsu was sitting. "Wow Natsu you're food is always delicious" she told him.

Natsu put his hand behind his head. "Haha thanks."

Jenny was staring at the two while eating. _'Stupid Natsu why is he so dense.' _She started to eat loudly and fast.

Jahara sat next to Jenny and put his food down in front of him. "So how's it going?" Jahara tried to start a conversation with her, but she didn't answer one bit. "Hey are you alright." He asked.

Jenny sighed. She kept staring at Natsu and Jahara noticed this. "Wow, you must really like him."

Jenny immediately started blushing. "W-WHAT WE'RE JUST FRIENDS." She sighed again. "It's not like he notices me anyways."

Jahara smiled. "You don't need him anyway."

Jenny looked at him and then looked away. "W-Whatever" she replied.

"I'm just saying. You don't deserve him." Jahara finished his lunch and walked away.

"I-I deserve someone else?" Jenny said to herself.

Natsu went over to Yuki and whispered into her ear. Yuki then nodded and raised her hand. "Alright guys we have a long way a head of us, so lets get going."

"YEAH!" everyone shouted. Natsu started leading the group into Sector A of the building connecting to the fortress. There a three sectors that are connected to the fortress.

Jahara saw Jenny was walking alone and ran up to her. "Hey Jenny wait up!"

"Huh? Oh, its you. What do you want?"

Jahara smiled. "Why the long face?" He looked forward to see Natsu walking by himself. "I'm telling you can do so much better."

"S-Shut up!" Jenny started walking faster, and so did Jahara.

"Hey if you ever need anything just talk to me." Jenny looked at him.

"Why are you so interested in me anyway?"

Jenny decided to walk up to Natsu and stopped halfway after Yuki caught up to him. "Hey Natsu wait up" She said.

Jenny stared at the ground. "Why do I even bother." she said to herself. Jahara saw Natsu with Yuki and became very angry.

"That's it If he's going to try and steal my girl. I wonder how he'll feel about this. Hey Natsu!"

Natsu turned back and Jahara leaned in and forced a kiss on Jenny, which shocked both her and Natsu.

Yuki and Cosmos were both surprised too. Jenny blushed furiously and pushed him off. Natsu looked forward and kept walking with his head kept low.

Jenny looked at Jahara angrily. "What the hell was that for?"

"Just what I said." He put one of his fingers on her chin. "He doesn't deserve you."

Jenny ignored him and kept walking.

The group finally made it to Sector A. The guards ran out. "Hey this is an unauthorized area! You must leave NOW!"

Natsu stepped up. "Move aside. We want to get in." He said simply.

Yuki and Cosmos were standing side by side Natsu. Yuki stepped up. "Tell us where Zarcosiac located."

More Guards assembled. "This is your last warning. Get out or we'll fire!"

Yuki became a little frightened. WarZone never fought against a group of this many guards.

Natsu body became surrounded with a body of fire. "Stand back. **Chaotic Fire Zone." **The entire ground shook violently and lava started oozing out of it. The guards lost their balance and dropped their weapons.

Everyone's eyes widened except for Cosmos, who's eyes were replaced with hearts.

Natsu raised his hand. "**Chaos Meteor!" **The sky became dark and the clouds moved in a swirl. Huge chunks of fire came from the sky and landed on the guards. When the smoke cleared, the guards all passed out.

Everyone was amazed, except for Jahara. Jenny couldn't believe how strong Natsu was. Cosmos ran up and hugged Natsu from behind. "Wow Natsu that was amazing. You're so strong."

Natsu smiled. "Alright lets go in." The ground cleared up and Everyone ran for the entrance. When they got in, there was two roads. Yuki looked at Natsu, hoping for an idea.

"It seems We have to split up. Alright, Jenny, Yuki, Cosmos and I we'll be going with me, and the rest we'll going the other route. Natsu look at Jenny who walked over to Jahara.

"Actually I'll be going with the other group." Jenny said simply.

Natsu looked at her and then Jahara. "Oh ok I guess, It's just us three then." Natsu sighed and walked the road on the right.

Yuki looked at her team. "Don't worry both sides leads to the same exit."

She gave one of the Maps to Jahara. Here, I'm trusting you with the team be careful. Yuki smiled and went with the other route.

Jahara slightly blushed. "I will." and with that the other team with the opposite route.

Natsu didn't know why Jenny never talked to him. "I don't know why she's mad at me." he said to himself.

Natsu, Yuki, and Cosmos followed the directions and made it to the first checkpoint. At the end of the first checkpoint, A Dark Monster with fangs, a long tail and a black shell was waiting at the entrance of the second checkpoint.

"Well, Well, Well I'm surprised you idiots made it so far." The monster laughed. "I haven't had the chance to kill humans in a while."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we're going to have to defeat you in order to get to Zarcosiac." Yuki said sternly.

Yuki's body began to glow. "** Flare Strike!" ** Both her hands were on fire and went for a direct attack. The monster grabbed her hand and sent her flying.

He then charged at her but Natsu kicked it in the stomach, which sent him landing face first into the ground.

Natsu looked at Yuki with a shocked expression. "So you're a Fire Mage."

She smiled. "Surprised."

"A little."

Cosmos stepped forward and put her hand in the ground. "**Art of Plants: Tree Tangler" **The trees instantly came fromt he ground and tied up the monster. The monster struggled to break free.

Natsu and Yuki looked at each other and Nodded. "**Fire Tornado" **Yuki shouted

"**Roar of the Fire Dragon" **Natsu blew a huge wave of fired which combined with the tornado. The monster flew to the top of the cave and back down. With so many scratches he passed out.

"We did it." Cosmos shouted.

Yuki went and hugged Natsu "Good Job." When she realized she was hugging Natsu, she broke it immediately and a huge shade of red appeared on her face.

"erm Lets get going." Yuki cleared her throat. Natsu smiled. The trio kept running followed the map and kept running toward the second checkpoint.

**Back at the opposite route... **

Jenny couldn't believe she kissed Jahara and had the chance to go with Natsu but denied it. "That Jahara is getting inside my head." she said to herself.

The group finally came across the checkpoint, but they were stopped by a serpent looking creature. The creature had a three heads, it was red, and had extremely sharp scales.

"A hydra" Jenny replied with a serious look on her face.

The hydra looked over to see he was outnumbered.

"WHAT THE? I WAS EXPECTING 2 OR MAYBE THREE? BUT 7 IS WAY TOO MUCH!" Jenny and the others sweatdropped.

"Is there a shortcut to Sector B?" Jahara asked.

The Hydra nodded. "There is but be warned there is a dangerous monster who, that not even a city full of wizards can defeat. Follow this route and it will take you there."

"Alright Lets go team."

**Back at Natsu group... **

The group defeat the first two checkpoints and they were tired except for Natsu who Cosmos and Yuki couldn't keep up with.

"We have to get to Sector B" Natsu said enthusiastically

Cosmos fell down and held on to her leg. "Owww, I can't move my right leg."

Natsu ran over to Cosmos. "Cosmos are you alright."

"Y-Yeah I hurt my right leg though."

Natsu sighed. "You should be more careful. Get on my back. I'll carry you."

Cosmos blushed furiously and then climbed on his back.

"Yuki lets get going." She nodded and started to keep up with Natsu.

A man appeared at the end. He uncrossed his arms and walked forward. "It seems you brats made it this far. I'm afraid I'll have to put you three in your place."

Natsu put Cosmos safely on the ground. "Hmph, that's what you think." Yuki replied back. The man smiled. "If you're think you're bold enough to attack me, go for it."

Yuki charged and went for a direct attack. "YUKI DON'T!" **  
**

The man dodge her easy punch and landed a hard kicked to the stomach that sent her flying to her start position. She clenched to her stomach and coughed up blood.

"YUKI!" Natsu ran to her. "You shouldn't have been so wreckless."

She stood up on her own. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Natsu and Yuki used the exact same attack. "**Fire Wave" **They both yelled as a stream of fire quickly went toward the man but he quickly dodged it.

"**Blaze Kick!" **Yuki's leg was flaming and landed a direct kick onto the man. After the smoke cleared Yuki's eyes widened to see not a dent was on him.

"My turn" He said as his hands were glowing red. "Oh I forgot to introduce my self, silly me. My name is SirchEz." He pointed at Natsu. "**RESTRICT" **

"What the... I can't move." SirchEz then turned to Yuki.

"It's just you and me" He moved with swift speed and tried to land a kick on Yuki, she dodged with her enhanced speed.

"Such speed...I like that."

"**Gravity Effect times 100" **

Yuki's body was pushed to ground. "I C-Cant M-Move."

**"Radiant Effect: Xenon Blast." **Yuki took a direct attack and was able to get up. She coughed up more blood.

Cosmos was in a state of shock and was unable to attack him. SirchEz looked at her. **"Gravity Effect: Normal Gravitation" **

Cosmos got up and ran to Yuki. "Yuki! Wake up please."

SirchEz smiled. "Why don't you attack me?" He asked curiously.

Cosmos knew she couldn't do anything. "I will **Art of Plants: FRENZY PLANTS!" ****  
**

The entire ground was shaking and plants out of nowhere began coming toward SirchEz. Each of them grabbed every part of his body.

Natsu looked to see that Cosmos face was pale. "Cosmos Stop! You're using too much magical energy!"

Cosmos passed out and fell on the ground. Natsu couldn't believe how strong the SirchEz was. He became very furious and broke hold of the restriction magic.

His body began glowing red. "Time to use Chaos."

SirchEz smiled "Lets see what you can do."

**Back At Fairy Tail... **

Mira began pacing around. "Where is Natsu and Jenny. They shouldve been back by now!"

Erza looked at the S-Class board. When she noticed one was missing she ran to Mira. "Mira I think Natsu might have chosen an S-Class Mission."

Mira had a shocked expression on her face. "Do you know which one?"

She nodded. "It was the Special S-Class Mission The Haven City one."

"WHAT!?" Mira yelled "We gotta go get them."

"I'm with you on this one. Let's go."

**Srry guys for not posting in a while Damn finals i have to study for so the chap is pretty short but Dont worry Jenny and Natsu will be together :D and Mira and Erza will come TWO CHAPTERS LATER! Thanks guys for your support and good night! Jesus I'm tired stayed up till 4 am writing this LOL XD**


	6. Zarcosiac Saga Part 3

**Hey guys SORRY FOR THE WAIT I KNOW I KNOW but finals sucks . Well here ya go**

Natsu ran over to Yuki and an unconscious Cosmos. "YUKI, COSMOS, WAKE UP!"

Natsu shook them violently, but they wouldn't wake up. He then looked at SirchEz.

SirchEz grinned. "Looks like someone's angry. If you want to join them in the afterlife, then have at it."

Natsu powered up. "**Entering CHAOS mode" **The entire ground was shaking and even SirchEz was loosing his balance.

Jenny and the other felt this. Sera put her hand on the wall. "Wow where is this magic energy coming from."

Jenny became worried about Natsu. "Wherever you are Natsu, becareful." Jahara's group continued walking till they reached the final monster of Sector A.

Back where Natsu is at. SirchEz changed had a more serious look on his face. "This kid's magical power is enormous."

SirchEz began to make the first move. He summoned a staff. "**Dark Genesis." **A huge ray of energy came from not only the bottom but the top of the room.

Natsu took the damage head on. SirchEz began to laugh. "How'd you like that." When the smoke cleared he was still standing. He began to inhale. **" Chaos Roar of the Fire Dragon." **

The blast was to big for SirchEz to dodge so he decided to take it head on which was a big mistake. The blast burned through clothes leaving only his underwear intact.

"Y-You Brat! You should've died from Genesis." Natsu ignored him and walked up to him. When he was face to face with SirchEz, he grabbed his neck and pushed him against the wall.

"You're going to show us to Shortcut to Sector C or else I will Kill you." Natsu said coldly.

SirchEz gulped. "Guess I have no choice." He used the remainder of his magical energy to heal both Yuki and Cosmos and then fell on the ground.

Natsu picked him up from the shoulder. "You're not dead yet. So I suggest you tell where the entrance to the shortcut is. "

Cosmos and Yuki ran up to Natsu. "Wow Natsu you defeated him. Nice!" Cosmos exclaimed as she ran up to Natsu for a hug.

"T-Thanks." Yuki said and turned away to hide the huge blush that was on her face.

Natsu smiled. "Hey Yuki why are you always blushing?"

A huge shade of red appeared on her face. "I'M NOT ALWAYS BLUSHING! L-LETS KEEP MOVING."

Finally SirchEz was able to walk again and he started to Lead the group to Sector C where they would wait for Jahara's group.

**Back at Jahara's group... **

Sera tripped over a passed out Jahara and James.

Jenny and Sera were determined to fight till the end considering they were the only two left.

Jenny looked at Sera. "I thought Jahara was the strongest fighter in our group."

"Yeah, but He gets extremely scared when it comes to spiders, especially giant ones."

The giant spider, Arachne launched her extremely sticky webs at Sera. Sera unfortunately tripped over James and got caught in the web. Jenny ran toward the spider and started climbing on its hairy legs.

"I'm coming Sera!" Jenny tried to climb on the next leg over but couldn't as Arachne grabbed her as well.

"Looks like I'll be having a feast tonight." It said as it grabbed Jenny's head for a bite.

**"Dragon's Blade!" ** Natsu came in and cut the leg that was holding Jenny and caught in her arms.

"N-Natsu how did you know where we were?"

"I could smell the spider from a mile away. **Dragon's Blade!" **Natsu cut off the leg that was holding Sera and caught her.

"You idiot! You will pay for that." Arachne hissed and formed a dark energy ball and hurled it at Natsu.

Natsu hit it off with his arm and threw a fire beam toward the spider. The Spider couldn't take that much heat, which resulted in an explosion.

Sera gave Natsu a surprised look. She had never seen someone as strong as him before. Natsu smiled at Jenny which caused her to blush.

"T-Thanks." She ran up and hugged him and Natsu returned it.

Cosmos ran from behind and jumped on Natsu causing him and Jenny to fall. Cosmos was on top of Natsu and Natsu's hands were on Jenny's breasts.

Jenny blushed furiously and pushed Natsu off of her. "Perv"

"It wasn't my fault." Natsu laughed awkwardly. Yuki then came in with the map.

"Hey lets going to sector c."

Yuki walked over to Jahara. "What are going to do about him?"

Natsu looked at the passed out duo. "Yeah we should wake them up I guess. Were they knocked out by that spider?"

Jenny giggled. "No they're scared of spiders."

As Jahara and James began to wake up Yuki and Natsu began to laugh.

Jahara noticed Natsu laughing at him and got up and grabbed his collar. "What's so funny huh?"

Yuki then grabbed Jahara and pushed him to the wall. "For your sake I suggest you better not do that again." She said coldly which made both Natsu and Jahara cringe.

Yuki dropped Jahara. "Lets get going." Yuki said as she started to lead.

"Hey Natsu how fast did you beat the monster you were up against?" Jenny asked with curiosity.

"Well.. I-"

"Yuki probably defeated the monster while Natsu was to busy hiding in the corner like the bitch he is." Jahara said cutting Natsu off.

Yuki turned back to give Jahara a scary glare which immediately shut him up. Natsu noticed this and began to wonder. _'She might just be scarier than Erza...Nahhh." _

Jenny put her arm over Natsu's which made Cosmos grumble. Yuki felt a tinge of jealousy, but she didn't want to let that bother her till after this was over.

Cosmos cheeks puffed up. "Hey Yuki how long do we have to walk till we see the exit?"

Yuki looked at the map showing three pillars before the exit. "We need to walk past the next groups of pillars until we see the exit.

Jenny always felt comfortable whenever she walked with Natsu. _'Wow, his body is so warm.' _She put her head on Natsu's shoulder which made Natsu smile. Cosmos couldn't take it anymore. She ran up to Natsu and put her arm over his.

Jenny noticed this and glared at her. Cosmos returned the glare.

Yuki looked at the map once more and noticed the exit was near. "Guys we're near the exit. Be ready for anything."

Natsu nodded and Jenny let go of Natsu in order to be ready for the enemy.

When the group walked toward the exit. No monster or guards were there.

Yuki and the group stopped. "That's weird. Where's the enemy?"

"We're right here."

Natsu and the others to look back to see four human like creatures standing before them.

"Wow do we have a fight on our hands." Sera said.

"Well, I can't believe a group of little kids made it this far into the sector. I'm sorry to say this, but their is no way you're coming out alive."

Three of them walked forward. The tallest had orange hair with blue skin. "I am Ren. I will make sure your deaths are painless as possible."

The shortest one stepped up next. "I am Orito. It's a pleasure to kill you today." Orito had a turban covering his head. wearing a red shirt and white pants."

The female finally said her name. "I am Tori. "She had brown hair, She was Cosmos height, and she was wearing red shirt as well with black pants.

Natsu looked at Yuki who was trembling. Jahara noticed this and walked over to her. "Yuki are you alright."

"T-Their power is no where near the ones we've faced."

The leader stepped forward. "Oh is that so? That's because or magic power is one hundred times stronger than theirs. By the way I am chase."

The Jahara and the other men were surprised and began to tremble themselves.

Yuki looked over to Natsu who had a very serious look on his face. Jahara snapped out of his trance and was determined to fight. "I love me a challenge. Hey you turban boy. Come at it."

Orito unlike the other's was extremely hyper."This is gonna be fun."

"Wait Jahara!" Natsu tried to stop him but Jahara pushed him back and charged at Orito.

**"Super Hammer Punch!" **Jahara's fist started to glow but was stopped when Orito kicked him in the stomach so hard that when he landed he started to cough up blood.

Yuki looked in Terror at what one kick did to Jahara. "Jahara are you alright?!" Yuki ran up to him. He was completely out cold.

"That was the best he could do?" Orito laughed.

Natsu powered up, along with Jenny, Yuki, Sera, James, and the rest of his men. Natsu flew up and targeted Chase but was stopped by the three.

**"Dragon Breath!" **Yuki inhaled and when she exhaled a huge burst of fire came out Ren stepped over and took the blast head on. After the smoke Yuki was shocked. "Not even a dent in him."

Ren began glowing and when he open his eyes he went straight for Yuki. **"Psycho Shift!" **Ren disappeared and reappeared in front of Yuki with a huge ball of energy.

Natsu flew toward Ren but was stopped by Tori. "**Paralysis." ** **  
**

"I-I can't move." Natsu said.

Chase raised his right hand started to summon an energy wave. "Say goodbye! **Orb of Death!." **

Cosmos used her plant magic to cover the team with a huge plant dome.

Chase laughed. "Like that's gonna stop this."

Cosmos shield was ripped apart so easily and James along with Cosmos were sent flying.

Blood started dripping from Yuki's mouth as she struggled to get up.

Orito and Ren both were on each side of Natsu. ."**Dark Drain." ** Dark rays were suppressing Natsu along with the Paralysis.

"What's this doing. I-I can barely control my flames."

Orito laughed. "You can't escape this. Dark Drain will keep draining you until you pass out or die."

Natsu was screaming in pain and angry that he couldn't do anything to protect his comrades. Tori walked over to Jenny was choking from Ren.

"**Buster Shot" **Tori fist became green and she punched Jenny in the stomach repeatedly. Punch after another she kept coughing until she passed out.

The entire team was taking heavy blows from the group. Yuki stood up once more after receiving a heavy blow from Orito. "You're still standing after that attack? You should've stayed on the ground."

Orito grabbed Yuki's neck and began to choke her. "I-I w-wont give up. We've come way to far just to leave." Yuki said before she passed out.

"Well looks like you wont be leaving at all." Orito laughed.

"Jen-ny." Natsu struggled to say as he saw Jenny lying on the ground." _'What am I doing I know I'm stronger than this.' _

Natsu was released from the Drain and his paralysis was gone as well. Natsu struggled to get up. " I-I wont give up." He powered up once more and charged at Ren landing a punch that sent him flying.

**"Chaos..."** Natsu was restricted again from Tori and Orito using the Drain Technique again. Chase charged at Natsu and landed a devastating punch on Natsu and sent him flying.

Natsu got up once more. "**C-Chaos Roar of the Fire Dragon" ** Natsu inhaled and exhaled an abnormal amount of fire. This fire was more than usual. Ren attempted to block it but took a lot of damage as well.

"W-We must kill him quickly" Ren said Chase grabbed Natsu by the Neck. "Looks like its the end for you, But at least you will see your friends at the after life." Chase said as he put his in front of his face.

Just then, the wall exploded. "**Requip" ** A red girl came in at lightning fast speed and landed a direct kick at Chase. "**Ice Make: Hammer!" **Came in as well and hit Orito in the head with his massive Ice hammer.

**"Dark Magic: Soul Extinction!" **An immense blast target both Ren and Tori which sent them flying. An Angry Mirajane and Erza stood in front of the team. Gray comes and walked toward Natsu.

Natsu opened his eyes to see the trio. Mira was the first to speak. "Natsu you're in so much trouble." Mira said angrily.

Gray laughed "You took a triple S-Class mission! Priceless." Mira gave Gray a terrifying glare which made him shut up immediately.

"We'll discuss you're punishment after we take down these clowns. Erza said with a sharp tone.

**I will update again real soon. Sorry again for the wait ONE MORE WEEK TILL EFFING SUMMER BREAK . Hehe**


	7. Z-Saga Part 4

**Sorry guys. I've been a little busy with finals 2 more days of finals and I will definitely posting frequently. Well as for now, here ya go.**

Chase got back up. "Who are these fools?"

""These fools"" are going to take you down." Gray said. "**Ice Make: Ice Blades" **Gray formed two daggers and charged at Orito.

Orito didn't have time to move as he took a direct attack from Gray that snt him flying. "Natsu's eyes widened at how strong Gray has become."

Chase and Erza were have a one on one battle with Erza having the upper hand. Erza kept landing each jab's in the face and before long Chase was knocked out.

"LEADER!" Tori screamed and she and Ren prepared to take down Mira, but Mira has other plans.

"**Dark Magic: Soul End" **Mira summoned a huge energy sphere and hurled it at Tori and Ren.

Tori and Ren both were out cold. The members of WarZone started to awaken. Mira and Erza were holding a bag filled with magic rejuvenating fruit from Wendy.

Yuki and Cosmos were able to wake up. Jahara and the others woke up as well. "W-What happened" Yuki said. When Jenny got up she saw Mira giving her a stern look.

"So hehe Mira, Erza what's up." Natsu said fearful of his life.

"Natsu what are you doing on a triple S-Class mission? You know you need three S-Class members to accompany you on your mission." Mira said.

"Yeah I didn't know it was a S-Class mission till I actually heard about the back story."

"We'll discuss you're punishment at the guild hall." Erza said. "C'mon Lets go."

"We Can't Leave! We're so close to defeating the man who enslaved this town."

"As far as I'm concern this isn't your problem anymore." Mira said wanting to end the Mission that Natsu and Jenny were in.

"I'm not leaving." Natsu said as he walked toward Yuki and Jenny.

"I will bring you back by force, if I have to." Erza said angrily as she stuck a sword in his face.

Natsu put his hand on the sword and shattered. "As far as I'm concerned this is Jenny and me's mission. You can go back. If you too much of a wimp to continue on."

Erza was getting ready to pound some sense into Natsu but Mira stopped her.

"We'll help you." Mira said simply

"Really? Thanks Mira I knew I can count on you." Mira blushed at that statement.

The group walked out of the exit and ended back outside. There was a village right across the fortress. The people had their legs tied to chains and other heavy objects.

"Wow we got to end Zarcosiac's reign." Natsu said feeling sorry for these people.

Jahara looked at Mira and then Erza. "Wow those are two good looking chicks." He said to himself. But Gray heard it.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Gray said smiling.

"Hmph, What are those two harmless going to do to me, and why are they always right next to that pink headed loser." Jahara couldn't take this he wanted to be in the middle of the crowd not Natsu.

"Move over loser." Jahara pushed over and walked beside Jenny and Mira. "So hey I'm Jahara, what's your name."

Mira smiled. "I'm Mirajane Strauss."

Jahara took a moment to analyze Mirajane and then he recognized her. "Oh you're the person from sorcerer's weekly."

She smiled. "Yup that's me!"

"So I was wondering after all this was over. Maybe we can go out for some lunch or something?" Jahara gave his signature grin.

"Thanks, but I have someone I'm taking in mine." She stared at Natsu who was walking next to Jenny. She then sighed. _'I wish he would walk next to me.' _

"Oh don't tell me you're into that loser right?"

Mira glared at him. "He's not a loser." and with that Mirajane walked the other way until Jahara grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait up babe. I didn't mean that."

Mira squeezed his hand. "If you don't want to lose your life I suggest you don't touch me again." She then grabbed his collar "got that?"

"Y-Yes Mam." Mira kept walking forward. "Hey Mira." Mira turned back to see Natsu coming towards her. She then looked at Jenny who was talking to Sera.

"Hey Natsu what's going on?"

Natsu put his hand behind his hand. "Well I just wanted to say I'm sorry for taking that S-Class mission, and thanks for accompanying us on this mission."

Mira smiled. "It was no big deal. We're still going to do a duo mission right?" Mira asked.

"Of Course." Yuki came up and grabbed Natsu's arm.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

"Well I was w-wondering if you wanted to go out for some lunch after we defeat Zarcosiac?"

Being the dense guy that Natsu is. "Sure."

"YES" Yuki said to herself.

Natsu then walked over to Erza. "I hope you're still not mad at me."

"Of Course I am. You took an S-Class mission, and then disobeyed me."

"Relax Erza. You need to calm down for a little bit."

"How can I calm down when you're always reckless?"

"Me? What about Gray?" Natsu asked a little peeved.

"Gray's fine. It's you I have to worry about most of the time."

"Why are you always worried about me?"

"W-Well It's just that...Well...Um." Erza immediately started to blush red.

Natsu laughed. "Haha Erza you're so cute." and with that Natsu walked away.

Erza put into thought what Natsu Just said to her." "He s-said I'm cute." Erza smiled.

"Natsu wait up!" Jenny ran towards Natsu.

"Hey Jenny what's up."

"You keep walking so fast just take it slow." Jenny pouted

Natsu laughed. "Well we are in a hurry. Hey how about I carry you since your're super tired of walking."

"W-What!?"

"Yeah, why not? Hop on my back."

Jenny was a little hesitant at first, she decided to hop on his back and allow Natsu to carry him to the next stop.

_Wow..her body feels so warm and soft._ Natsu sighed happily. Jenny kicked him in the back.

"I hope you're not thinking of anything perverted." Jenny said.

"W-What me? No." Natsu said with a small blush on his face.

Cosmos noticed the two enjoying each other and sighed. "I wish that was me up there." she said to her self as they continued waking passed the village.

Yuki stopped the team infront of the gate toward the gate that led to the fortress.

There were guards that were guarding the fortress from the outside.

As the group was getting the closer one guard stepped up. "HALT who goes here?"

Mira and Erza transformed and took down the guards with ease. Jahara was surprised at how fast Mira and Erza took down the guards. "Wow those girls are strong."

The group ran into the foretress as soon as the last one got in the closed by itself.

"So you brats manage to make it this far? I'm impressed." A voiced reached their minds and they were able to hear him.

"The name is Mark Zarcosiac. I'm sorry children but I'm afraid that I won't let any of leave here alive.

Natsu smiled. "That's cool. We plan to take you down anyway.

"Is that so? Then lets play a game, If you can survive it that is." The walls opened into six different paths.

"Each of these path's will lead to the final boss which is me."

Natsu looked at the team. "We can afford to get caught and out of place like last time. So we will have three groups split up." As soon as Natsu was finish speaking, Mira, Yuki, Jenny, and Cosmos ran at Natsu side. "Wow...Ok. Uh Erza, can you watch the second group, and Gray, the third."

Erza nodded while Gray on the other hand objected. "Pshh, I won't take orders from you."

Erza gave Gray a fearsome glare. She then grabbed his collar. "You do as he says or else you will regret it."

Gray became immediately afraid after Erza let go of his collar. "Yes Mam. C'mon guys."

Jahara smirked. " And what makes you think that we're gonna take orders from that guy."

Erza changed armor and walked toward Jahara. She summoned 50 swords and they were all targeting him. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Jahara immediately changed attitude and called his men over. Erza smiled. "That's good."

Yuki and Natsu sweat-dropped. "Wow I can learn a lot from Erza." Yuki said

"Alright" Natsu said. "Lets move out." and with that everyone entered the path they were assigned to go to.

Natsu and his group were running in the narrow part of the path. After walking for two minutes they found an opening an went in.

Mirajane sighed. "Finally some room." she said.

Yuki was walking next to Natsu and was leaning beside him on his left with their arms over each others. Jenny was at the right doing the same thing.

Mirajane couldn't stand those two hogging all of the attention so she had an idea. Mirajane "tripped" and fell on her leg.

Natsu ran up to Mira. "Hey Mira are you alright?"

Mira looked up "Y-Yeah I'm fine." She tried getting up but she went back down again. "I think I bruised my right leg."

Natsu wads beginning to understand what she was doing. "Oh? Is that so?" Natsu laughed

Mira puffed up her cheeks. "Hey what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that you fell when you tripped over nothing." Natsu smiled. "If you didn't feel like walking all you had to do was ask." Mira blushed before she climbed on his back.

"Hey I want a ride too!" Cosmos Yelled "So do I!" Yelled Yuki and Jenny at the sane time.

"Relax guys I'll give you guys rides later lets keep on moving we have someone to deal with first." Natsu answered.

"Aww" They all said simultaneously as Mira stuck her tongue out at everyone.

* * *

**Meanwhile In Erza's group... **

Sera looked at Erza who was leading the group. "Hey Erza, how did you become so strong?"

Erza looked back and smiled. "Through hard work and determination to become stronger." she answered.

"Hey Erza what do you know about Natsu?" Yukari and Sera both asked.

"Well He is immature and a goofball, but then again he is dependable, nice, and good looking." After a few seconds did Erza realized what she said last and blushed slightly. _No He is my friend. He is my friend. _More and More images of Natsu came on her mind. She knew she was falling in love with him.

"Wow Erza, it seems like you like him as well."

"W-WHAT? ME? NO!"

The girls laughed. "It's totally obvious it's written on your face haha."

Erza stared at the ground and sighed. "Yes I like Natsu."

Sera and Yukari put their arm around Erza's neck. "Good for you." Sera said "The first step is realizing your feelings. Now you gotta fight for him. He seems to be really into that Jenny chick."

"Oh her. Look girls, I don't think I have time for all this. I have my friends in the guild I have to protect."

Sera suddenly had an idea. "Really Erza? Because from what I heard from Natsu he said he's stronger than you and he's been saying he's protecting everyone around iincluding you Erza."

"H-He SAID THAT!?" Erza's face became very angry. She then became calm. It's ok anyway. I'll fight Natsu after the mission anyway and beat some sense into him.

**FlashBack... **

Natsu ran up to Erza. "Hey Erza I want to fight when we get back from our mission."

Gray smirked. If you can't even beat me now, How do you think you can beat Erza. Natsu smiled. "Believe me Gray, you're no where near my level."

"I think I'm above your level. I am in S-Class after all and to prove it lets fight."

"Not worth my time." Natsu said simply. "I want to fight Erza."

"Natsu, I'll fight you, If you're able to beat Gray." Erza said.

"If beating Gray is the only way of getting me the opportunity to fight you then I will." Natsu said eagerly.

"Let me start things off **Ice Make:Frost!" **Gray froze Natsu's body. "Hmph this type of Ice is different from normal Ice there is no way normal fire can melt it." Gray smirked.

The Ice melted immediately. "That's alright, because my fire's isn't normal." Natsu body was in an aura of fire. "**Dragon lotus kick!"** Natsu instantly disappeared and then reappeared in front of him with great speed. Landing a severe kick into the stomach that sent him flying. **"Eruption." **Natsu put his hand on the ground and a huge beam of fire rose immediately from the earth, Gray right in the middle of the attack took full damage."

Er'za's eyes widened at the new skill. _What kind of skill was that!? _

"It seems it's over." and with that Natsu walked away from the unconscious Gray and into the guild hall.

**End FlashBack... **

"It seems Natsu has become stronger, but I don't think he will have what It takes to beat me." Erza said to herself.

Erza kept walking with Natsu on his mind seconds later having naughty thoughts.

"Hey Erzaaa what are you thinking about?" Sera asked sneaking up on her.

"N-Nothing" she said her head steaming. The girls all started laughing.

**Back at Natsu's group... **

Mira and Yuki stopped in front of a red headed girl.

"Well Well It looks like All five are you all my opponent. How unfair."

Her eyes started glowing red. "Looks like I have to kill you all one by one starting with that one by one."

**"Hell Fire of death rise" **The area that Natsu and the other's were in became heated very quickly.

Everyone had except for Natsu had a rune insignia on their arm except for Natsu.

Mira decided it was best to use Satan's soul, but the runes on her arms were preventing her from doing so. "What the what is this?"

"Oh I've heard of you before Mirajane and your very powerful take-over power. My name is Aria. I will be sending you and your friends to the afterlife."

Mira smirked. "Good luck with that. I hope you know that Satan's Soul isn't my only take-over power." Mirajane was able transformed into her Halphas form.

"Oh? So you do have more than one form." Aria giggled.

Mira put her hands in front of Yuki in the others. "Don't worry guys I'll take care of her."

Aria smiled "I'm sorry to say this but you're no where near my level." Aria changed into a different out fit she was a red shirt and Black vest similar to Natsu and had on black pants her hair glowed red as it flowed down her back. Her was dress was revealing showing her cleavage (same size as Mira). "You ready?"

Mira didn't even answer as she charged to her in lightning speed. Aria just stood still and caught her punch. Mira then sent a barrage blows toward Aria but she dodged them all without even breaking a sweat.

Natsu was completely surprised at how fast Mira was, but was even more surprised at how good Aria's reflexes. _At this point Mira won't even stand a chance. _

Mira became really tired, but Aria wasn't breaking a sweat. "It's that all you got demon? Heh what a has-been."

**"S-Soul Extinction." **Aria decided to take the blow head on. When the smoke cleared, Mira was breathing heavily while Aria was standing with her arm's crossed.

"You done?" Aria asked

"N-Not Even C-Close." Mirajane said exasperated.

Aria charged at her and landed a bunch of Jabs onto Mira and she took all of the attacks head on.

Mira was sent flying to the end of the room. Natsu ran over to her as she was struggling to get up.

"Mira are you alright!"

"D-Don't worry I can t-take her on."

Natsu carried her to the corner of the wall.

Yuki, Cosmos, and Jenny stepped up. "Natsu we can handle her." Yuki said.

"WAIT The Runes!." When the girls are charged at her the runes on the arms started glowing. A powerful jolt of energy spread through out their body.

"I hope you're enjoying the light-show." she gave a devious smile.

Mira attempted to get back up again while the three other girls were laying on the ground with burn marks on their bodies. "W-Wow that hurt." Cosmos could barely talk.

Cosmos got back up. _I got to prove to Natsu that I can do something._ **"Strangle thorns." ** The ground opened up and huge trunks came from the ground tying Aria up. One of the trunks surrounded and began to choke her.

"Was that it?" Aria laughed as she lit the trunks on fire and landed a devastating energy wave toward Cosmos.

Natsu ran over to Cosmos and tried to wake her up. "Cosmos...COSMOS!" she was out cold.

Natsu took his scarf and placed it around Cosmos. He then began to power up.

"Ooh this one is actually cute."

Natsu turned red his outfit suddenly changed he was wearing a black shirt with a red jacket around him. He was wearing black pants with runes around his eyes (sort of like Jellal's).

"What's this power I'm emitting?"

"Although you're a fire wizard, there is now way you're going to beat me."

Natsu's voice became deeper. **"We'll see about that." **He said coldly.

**Well next chapter is Natsu(Chaos) vs Aria I will be posting After Finals XD.**


	8. Natsu Vs Aria

**Summer Effing Break WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Hey guys Enjoying you're summer so far? I'm so sorry for not being able to update. Procrastination kills . Well I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy :D**

Erza and her group continued walking and stopped when she felt something strange. _'What is the huge energy coming from?' _"Hey Erza do you feel that?" Sera asked

Erza nodded her head. "It seems we will be facing a strong enemy."

Gray and the other men stopped when they felt that magical power. "Woah what is that?" James asked looking fearful.

"It seems like our enemy is incredibly strong be cautious." Gray told the group. Jahara was extremely pissed that he wasn't leading his own group. He never listened to Gray and would occasionally insult him whenever Gray said anything.

"Hmph, I thought you were strong Ice princess, but from the sound of it it seems you're scared. I don't see why we have weaklings leading us."

Gray stopped for a moment and looked back at Jahara. "You're one to talk. You got your ass handed to you by one of the girls." The guys started laughing, and Jahara became quiet from that moment on.

**Back at the Fight... **

"W-Where is that power coming from." Mirajane couldn't take his eyes off him. _'What he holding back this entire time or what?' _Mira was very surprised that Natsu had power she or Erza would never have.

Aria looked at Natsu and then at his fallen teammates. "Looks like you're next handsome." She said with a seductive tone. _'Wow this guy is hot. Too bad I have to kill him.' _Aria powered up. "**Ancient Fire Art: Supreme Fire Tornado" **The spot where Natsu was standing on glowed bright red as a Tornado of fire surrounded him. "I'm sorry it had to end this way cutie." Aria began to walk closer to where Natsu, but after the smoke vanished she stopped to see that everything around destroyed, but Natsu didn't have a scratch on him.

He had a deadly look on his face. He began to power up once and charge to Aria for a devastating blow in the stomach. She was sent to flying to a nearby wall coughing out blood. She struggled to get up, but Natsu wasn't finished with her yet. "**Chaos Roar of the Fire Dragon" **Natsu sent a massive beam of fire directly towards Aria.

Aria jumped out of the way hurting her ankle in the process. Natsu then redirected the fire and managed to hit her. She started screaming in pain as Natsu kept continuing his assault. He walked up towards her and grabbed her by the neck, colliding her next to the rocky wall.

Natsu started smiling as if her suffering was pleasing to her. Dark lines formed around Natsu's arms and Natsu's hands, which were on her neck glowed. Natsu was going for his last attack.

Aria became extremely terrified. "N-No No please, "I'm begging you please." Natsu had a look as if he was mentally insane. He was going to end her life, that was until Mirajane ran up from behind to hug Natsu. Tears were falling out of her face as she began to squeeze him. "This isn't the Natsu I know, please that enough. Can't you see what you're doing to her."

Natsu stopped to realize that tears were also running through Aria's face because she very fearful of her life. "Sorry I-I don't know what over me." He dropped Aria and the dark runes he had on his arm disappeared. "Is Jenny and the others ok?" Natsu asked Mira.

"They will be fine." Mira smiled as she walked over to Cosmos, who wasn't really out cold but sleeping. "Cosmos, I know you're sleeping. Wake Up!" Mirajane said as she violently shook her. She eventually awake and rubbed her eyes. Jenny and Yuki picked themselves up and walked over to Aria.

Jenny and Yuki bot had a surprised look on their face when they saw Aria. "Woah what happened to her?" Yuki looked over to Natsu.

Natsu was just whistling the other way until he finally answered her question. "Well you see I sort of lost control of my power when entering Chaos. Black stuff appeared on my arm and that was it."

"Oh I see" Jenny said. From the look of it she completely understood the situation. "Well then, what are we going to do about Aria?"

Natsu grabbed Aria's arm, so she could stand up. "We need you to tell us where Zarcosiac is staying."

Aria smiled as she started walking close to him. _'Wow good looking and strong to? I might stick right next to him for a while' _"Sure, I'll take you to him."

Natsu was baffled by her change in attitude, nevertheless he decided to follow her. "Hey sorry what happened back there." Natsu apologized to Aria once more.

"Don't worry about it, but in exchange, I want something from you."

"Sure anything you want." Natsu answered. Mirajane and Jenny did not like the sound of this. "Uh Natsu don't you think you're being to nice to her? After all, she is a criminal."

"Yeah she might be one,but she did agree to help us. Giving her a favor is the least I could do."

Aria looked at the other girls and then back at Natsu. "Alright Natsu what I want you do is take me out for lunch once you finish what you're doing here." She stuck out her tongue and smiled in a cute way. "Oh it has to be the two of us." Aria knew how dense he was so he had to just put it out there.

"That's it? Sure." Natsu replied.

"NO! That's not going to happen. He promised that he will take me to lunch." Yuki replied angrily.

Natsu put his hand behind his head. "Oops, I forgot. Sorry Aria, but I will take you out for dinner how does that sound?"

Aria looked surprised. She didn't think Natsu would accept her offer. "That's sound great." She tried to hide her blush. "Jenny and Mirajane became angry at Natsu, but decide to let it go for the sake of this mission.

As they continue walking Natsu began to wonder what was Zarcosiac like. "Hey Aria, how would you describe Zarcosiac?"

"Hmm, He's a very ruthless man. He has the wealth and the power to kill anyone. He's incredibly strong , but nothing you can't handle."

"Haha thanks, but I have another question."

"Go for it."

"Why are you working for him?"

Aria looked at the ground she figured she was going to be asked this question anyway. "Zarcosiac has held a lot of women hostage. If we don't do what he say, he will kill them. One of the women in there happen to be my older sister. I figured it was the only way to make sure she's safe."

Natsu brushed hair with his hand. "Hey don't worry I'm pretty sure we'll get you're sister back. Well as long as you're on our side?"

"Really. I couldn't thank you enough Natsu." She smiled.

When the group came out of the cave, they noticed they were outside again. "Where are we?" Mira asked. Mira gasped to see that Gray and the guys were tied up next to a pole. Erza and Sera has been injured severely and the rest of the girls were out cold with their eyes opened.

"W-What happened to them?" A slender man who dressed as a business man with a tie, black pants and black shoes came into view.

"I see Aria. You've betrayed me. Not only will I have to kill you, but you're sister have the same fate as well." The man replied coolly. "I also see that this meddlesome group has defeated all of my precious monsters. It seems that someone has to put you people in your place." His eyes turned red and the ground started shaking.

"What is this power? It's so unreal." Jenny and Yuki had a frightened look on her face. Aria, Mirajane, and Natsu looked like they were ready for anything.

"I'll make sure to end you." Natsu answered coldly. The group powered up including Aria.

"Five versus once sounds fair." He was laughing maniacally. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mark Zarcosiac. The king of this city."

"Enough Chat Mark, lets fight." Yuki replied. Mira and Cosmos were the first to use skills. Cosmos used her magic to grab plants from and use it to grab his foot and hold him in place.

Zarcosiac jumped extremely high and then remain airbourne. Mira turned into Satan's Soul and flew upward as well. Natsu flew up as well along with Yuki and Jenny. Mirajane looked below. _Since when can they fly? _Mirajane wondered as they were right by her side.

**"Dark Magic: Soul Extinction." **Mirajane summoned a massive ball of dark energy and hurled right at him. He took it in an absorbed it. He then released it back at her.

"Wh-Why can't I move?" Mirajane took a direct attack and started to fall back on the ground. Natsu went after her and caught her before she landed. "Mira are you alright?"

**"Fire Breath" **Yuki inhaled and exhaled blue flames. Mark tried to absorb it as well, but was unable to. He took the attack, but took minor damage.

Aria ran up to Natsu. "Natsu I forgot to mention that his power is truly activated when you are asleep be careful." Natsu nodded as he flew back in the sky. When he came back up, The sky became dark and the earth began to shake once more."

**"Dark Magic:Dark Void." **Natsu lost their ability to fly and were sent back to the ground. "We're sinking into what?" Mira asked

Aria herself couldn't answer as this was the first time she had seen him use this magic power. The group continued to sink into the dark pool. "I can't move." Cosmos said.

When they sank all the way to the bottom. It felt as if nothing happened. "Was that all you got?" Mirajane asked.

He then looked over to Natsu and shot a beam directly at him. The dark beam went directly through him. "NATSU!" Mira ran toward Natsu. He coughed up blood and struggled just to move.

"I-I can't move my body." He could barely talk.

"Natsu don't worry just hang on a bit longer we're going to defeat him." He smiled. "I'm sure you can."

He then closed his eyes and stopped breathing. "Natsu...Natsu!" Mirajane began sobbing and everything around began to disappear. There was a voice inside her head who was enjoying this.

"Yes-YES! Keep on crying. You're pain is what gives me power." Zarcosiac laughed. His nightmare magic seemed to be working. He went to Cosmos nightmare next.

She was in bed cuddling with Natsu. I love you Natsu do you love me?" Natsu stared at her for minute. He then got off the bed and put on his shoes. "Why would I ever love an annoying girl like you?" "I'd rather be alone."

"Wait Natsu come back!" Cosmos ran toward him and grabbed his arm. Natsu stopped and pushed her on the ground. He then grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall. "Stay away from me if you no what's good for you." Natsu smiled mischievously and violenty pushed Cosmos on to the ground. He then pushed her hat to side and ripped off her top. Revealing her bra. He then burned off her pants and began to kiss her. Cosmos was to scared to do anything back. She knew this wasn't the Natsu she loved. Natsu continued to kiss her and he removed her bra placing his hands on her breasts.

Cosmos started to scream, but not even she can hear it herself. Zarcosiac then took in more power from her dream.

"Time to go to Yuk.." He stopped to see Yuki, Natsu, staring at him. "Time to do what?"

**I finally got my computer back. NOW I will update frequently. Sorry Again it took so long. XD **


End file.
